Harry and Dani Potter and The Wasabi Warriors
by AegiPenguin2
Summary: What happens when Jack's best friends comes to visit and she brings her twin,the boy who lived? How do the Wasabi Warriors deal with their new friends and going to Hogwarts? Main pairings: Kick and OC/Jerry
1. Meeting Dani and Harry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or Harry Potter. I do own Dani though! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1**

The Wasabi Warriors were sparring. Jack with Eddie, Milton with Rudy, and Kim with Jerry. None of them noticed the gorgeous shaggy blonde haired girl leaning against the wall watching. They all took turns fighting and when Jack and Eddie got finished, being the last to fight, the girl stepped off the wall and applauded Jack for winning. Everyone turned towards her.

"Good Job Jack." The girl said.

"Who…" was all Rudy got out before he was interrupted by Jack.

"DANI!" he yelled and ran to her grabbing her in a bear hug.

"Hey Jackie!" Could be heard muffled by Jack's shirt.

"Um.. Jack who is this?" Rudy asks. They both look at the forgotten people.

"Oh! Sorry this is Danielle Potter." She waved flashing them a dazzling dimpled smile. All the guys looked dazed and Kim facial expression was slightly jealous which confused Dani until she followed Kim's eyes to Jack's arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist. _Oh! Yays! That means she likes him! Hmm..I wonder if he likes her. Well I guess I'll find out later! _ Dani thought to herself.

"Dani, this is Kim" Jack said pointing to the pretty blonde that Dani was pretty sure had a crush on her Jackie " Milton" a really tall and skinny redhead who looked a little wimpy but still nice "Eddie"an African American boy that was probably a few inches taller than her own 5'1 "Rudy" a short guy that looked to be in his twenties "And…"

"JERRY!" Dani interrupted. She grinned looking at the Hispanic boy. He grinned at her and she flew into his arms.

"Hey bebe!" Jerry said to Dani which surprised the others in the dojo.

"You know Jerry, kitten?" Jack asked.

"Yhupps!" She happily said as the danced back over to Jack.

"Well, I'll be in my office if you need me." Rudy said as everyone was staring at the mysterious girl.A chorus of kay's went throughout the room.

" So Danielle, how do you know Jack and Jerry?" Milton asked breaking the silent conversation that Jack and Dani were having.

"Well, first off you can call me Dani hun and I used to go to the same school as Jerry so we became close friends and Jack and I are…"

"Best Friends." Jack and Dani chorused together. They both grinned at each as if that was a private joke or something.

"And all this time I thought Dani was my twin." A voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned and looked at the newcomer. He was like the opposite of Dani. While she was blonde haired, blue eyes and was short, he was black haired, green eyed and was tall. They were both equally gorgeous though.

"Harry!" Jack and Dani yelled once again together. He just raised his eyebrow at them. They grinned innocently at him. He walked over and did the man hug thingy that guys do. Introductions went around again.

"So wait, y'all are twins?" Kim spoke for the first time since Dani and Harry had appeared.

"Mhm..Hard to believe right?" Dani laughed.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Jack finally asked the question he had been wanting to since he first saw his best friend.

"Awe you didn't miss me Jackie?" Dani pouted up at him. Harry laughed silently.

"Of course I've missed you Kitten!" Jack said defensively. "I was just wondering." He started to pout back.

"How old are you? Three?" Harry asked breaking the moment. They both pouted up at him then.

"No! We're two!" They stated together. Harry just shook his head at the pair.

"Anyway, to answer your question Jack. We're going to be going to your school for awhile."

"Really!" Jack said and then started a bouncing hug with Dani after Harry nodded.

"Yays!"

Everyone was looking at the two weirdly. They suddenly realized everyone was staring and stuck their tongues out at them, hers pierced and his not.

"Do you and Harry know karate?" Eddie asked.

"Yhupp, they do. They're both black belts and they were trained with me." Jack answered for them.

"Are you two dating?" Milton asked Dani and Jack. Kim looked very interested in this question. Dani and Jack looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"No, what made you think that?" Dani finally was able to choke out.

"Well, you two are really close and he calls you Kitten so…" Eddie shrugged.

"Nah, we aren't dating, but we are really close and that's my nickname for her." Jack explained. Everyone except for Dani, Jack, and Harry let out "Oh's." Kim had a completely friendly look on her face now.

"You two should join our dojo!" Jerry, who by the way snuck away to get a smoothie, said out of nowhere.

"If it's okay with your sensei then we will." Harry replied, a bit surprised at the sudden appearance of Jerry. They went and asked Rudy, who gave them a quick test which they passed with flying colors and said they could. Then everyone decided they would meet up at school the next day.

**2 weeks later….**

The gang was sitting at Kim and Jack usual study place. Well, Kim, Jack, Jerry, and Dani were sitting. Everyone else was standing around them. Kim and Dani had been sitting there talking about how everyone loved the twins when suddenly someone picked Dani up and set her in their lap and someone else raised Dani's stretched out legs and placed them on their lap also. The girls looked to see Jack and Jerry now sitting with them and the other guys not far away.

"Hey." They girls chorused as the rest caught up.

"Sup ladies!" Jerry said. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing really." Dani said but was interrupted as Kim jumped in and said "We were talking about how Dani's really popular with the guys." Which earned her a glare from said girl. Kim just grinned at her.

"As much as I love talking about how my sister gets hit on by every guy in the school," Harry broke the looks with his sarcasm. He then directed his next sentence at Dani. " The Weasleys are coming to visit."

Dani looked startled. "What? When?" She said while sitting up straight from her laid back position on Jack.

"I'm bringing them to the dojo after school."

"Eeeeppp! I've missed them sooo much!" Dani squealed. Harry nodded being to "manly" to squeal. Everyone laughed at the twins. They all knew of the Weasleys but had never met them. They were always hearing mean things about them when in Diagon Alley. Yes, they are also witch and wizards.

"Well, I guess we better go to class." Milton finally said after the group had chatted for a couple of minutes. Everyone agreed and planned to meet at the dojo after school.

**After School….**

Harry walked into the dojo with a large group of redheads, and the random bushy haired brunette, followed closely behind. The group looked at everyone in different spots around the room. Kim standing over a groaning Jerry, Eddie and Milton cowering against the wall as far away from Kim as possible, and Jack with a humming Dani sitting between his legs on the floor as he leaned against a pile of mats. No one had noticed the group yet so they were still doing their own thing.

Harry gave them a look that said _hold on a second I wanna see what they were doing_. They just laughing silently. Kim pulled Jerry back to spar again and the other two continued trying not to be seen. Jack all of a sudden busted out rapping while Dani made a beat with her hands. No one payed any attention to him except the redheads who were watching curiously at the boy that was holding their close family friend. Especially the Weasley twins. He finished rapping and then Dani started singing.

"Ahem." Harry got everyone's attention. Everyone shouted their hello's without looking up.

"Dani! You already forgot what I told you earlier." Harry stated more than questioned. She looked up from her Iphone with a confused stare until her eyes landed on the people behind her twin. She then squeal which caused everyone to look up at the guests. She ran up to them and hugged the twins first.

"Fred! George!" She squealed. Again. They squished her into what they call a Weasley sandwich. Then she ran up to Ron and Hermione. "Ron! Mione!" She hugged them then the rest of the Weasleys. Rudy finally came out to see what was with all the squealing. _Took him long enough._ Jack thought to himself.

"Um…I see we have guests, but we really need to practice for the upcoming tournament. Everyone's welcome to stay and watch though." They Weasleys and Hermione agreed and took a seat on the benches and floor near the benches.

"Okay! Hmm….Today Kim's with Harry, Jack with Dani, Milton with me, and Jerry with Eddie. So Kim, Harry! You two are up first!" Rudy said as Kim and Harry got into their fighting positions. The Weasleys were surprised at how good both of them were. Eventually though Kim won. Dani high-fived her as her and Jack walked to the middle of the mats.

If the Weasleys were surprised before they're now astonished at Dani and Jack's skill. Their jaws quickly met the ground as soon as the spar started. It finally ended with Dani flipping Jack. She helped him up as they walked over to Harry who was quietly talking to the Weasley's.

"Hey guys!" Dani said when they were close enough to the large group. "This is my best friend Jack." They all warmly greeted Jack except for Ron, Fred, and George. Suddenly Dani felt her Iphone vibrate. She took it out which all the Weasley stared at like it was a bomb or something. She just giggled and looked at her new text.

_To:Kitten  
From:Jackie_

_It seems that a few of them don't like me_ She giggled at the message.

_To:Jackie  
From:Kitten_

_Haha I'm sure they'll warm up to you. ^_^ _ He looked at her with a doubtful expression and she justs shrugged.

"Are you two texting each other?" Harry questioned.

"Maaaybeee!" They said together like always. The both put on innocent faces and smiled at him. The Weasley's looked confused until Hermione explained what texting was.

"Why are you texting when you're standing right beside each other?" Harry said confused. They just grinned at him and tapped their noses simultaneously. He rolled his eyes and started talking to Ron. They both grinned at each other until Rudy came running over.

"Okay I need to change that light bulb and I don't have a ladder. Will you two please help me?" He said in a rushed voice. The two looked at each other and shrugged and Jack held out his hand for the bulb. Dani took a few steps back and then did a handstand so that she was now sitting comfortably on Jack's shoulders. Jack handed her the bulb and held onto her thighs. After she changed it, she jumps off his shoulders to see a grinning Harry. She raised her eyebrow.

"Looks like those ballet classes taught you something after all." He teased. She just scowled and walked over to Fred and George.

"Came to see your friends, I see." Fred commented dryly as she sat between them. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it seems you've replaced us as your best friends." George answered this time.

"Are you serious? You guys will always be my best friends, but I have other best friends too. And plus I've known him waay longer than I've know you two." She rolled her eyes.

"How long have you known him?" George again replied.

"Since I was four years old." Both the Weasley Twins looked at her with wide eyes. She just laughed. "Yeah."

"Sorry Dani." They answered like her and Jack always do.

"Eh It's fine." She shrugged. Then she waved Jack over to meet the twins.

"Jack this is Fred and George Weasley. Guys this again is Jack." They greeted each with a nod. _Ugh boys!_ Dani shook her head. We all just talked until I remembered something. I jumped up in a flash which scared the three boys. She grinned then looked at Jack.

"Sorry, I just thought of something!" She said while pulling out her phone. The twins looked interested but she wouldn't let them near it at the moment.

_To:Jackie  
From:Kitten_

_Do you like Kim? And you better not lie to me mister! *Insert stern looking face* _

_To:Kitten  
From:Jackie_

_I would never lie to you kitten, but yes I do. Why?_

_To:Jackie  
From: Kitten _

_Because… :3_

_To:Kitten  
From:Jackie _

_That face usually means trouble, but you're gonna tell me later right?_

_To: Jackie  
From:Kitten _

_Of course_

Dani grinned at him then danced over to Jerry, who was still getting beat up by Kim.

"Will you show them how a phone works Jackie?" She called over her shoulder.

"Course!" he replies before explaining to the Weasley twins, and eventually the whole family, about how to use a phone.

"Hey Kim?" Dani stopped in front of said girl and the still groaning Jerry.

"Yeah?" She said while grabbing a towel.

"You mind beating up Eddie or Milton while I talk to Jerry?" Kim seemed reluctant to let Jerry get away, but took one look at Dani's pouting face and gave in.

"Sure." She said to Dani then looked at Jerry and said " We aren't finished." Then with a glare at Jerry and a smile at Dani she grabbed the two boys who thought they were safe.

"Thanks bebe." Jerry told Dani as she helped him off the ground.

"No problem hun, but what did you do to Kim that made her decide you didn't need the ability to walk anymore?" Jerry grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I might have went a little too far with the whole her liking Jack thing." Dani smacked him on the head.

"I will never understand why you mess with her when you know she can beat you up." Dani said shaking her head. Jerry just grinned and held out his arm. Dani raised her eyebrow at him.

"Wanna go get a smoothie with me? " Dani shrugged and wrapped her arm around his and called out to Harry.

"Harry! Jerry and I are going to get smoothies! We'll be back!" Harry looked over and nodded.

After they got back to the dojo, they were swarmed with questions. Apparently everyone wanted to go see a movie. They both nodded and the Wasabi Warriors went and changed into their regular clothes.

Jerry,Milton, and Eddie came out first. Jerry wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and black leather jacket. Milton wearing a nerdy version of what Jerry is wearing minus the leather jacket and with shorts instead. Eddie is just wearing a t-shirt and pants.

Then Harry and Kim came out. Harry having Dani as a sister doesn't really get to wear what he wants, so he was wearing a red striped v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans with red vans. Kim was wearing a dress with no straps and a sweater and some cute sandals.

Finally Jack and Dani came out. Jack was wearing something similar to Harry. He was wearing a blue v-neck shirt with white skinny jeans and blue vans. Dani was wearing a white tank top and high waist shorts and some dangerous looking 5-inch heels, they had spikes coming out of the back. She walked over to Jack and he handed her one of his many jackets. It wasn't that cold, but he knew that Dani always got really cold. She hung it over her arm and Jack threw his arm around her shoulder and they walked to the rest of the group.

"Let's go!"

**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Review and tell me how you liked it! I need to know so I know whether this story was a good idea or not. So, Please Review!**


	2. Movie Marathon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 2**

"I really hope we don't get into a fight tonight." Jack said as we walked down the street. Dani looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never heard those words come out of your mouth Jackie. Are you sick?" She asked as she felt his forehead.

"Of course not. I just don't wanna see anyone go to the hospital because of your shoes." He grinned at her as everyone laughed. She just rolled her eyes.

"What movie are we seeing anyway?" Dani asked.

"Snow White and the Huntsman." Harry answered from beside Kim. _Hmm…Kim and Harry are getting closer…but I know they don't like each other….curious curious _Dani thought to herself.

They went to buy their tickets when Hermione started freaking out about how the Weasleys don't have any muggle money. Dani walks up to her and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't trip chocolate chip. I'll get their tickets." That shut her up, but made the Weasley's start freaking out.

"Guys! Stop fussing! Dani and I are paying and that's that." Harry shouted over all of them. Everyone finally agreed and everyone got snacks then found seats.

**After the movie**

"So why don't us kids go back to my house and have a sleepover?" Jack offered while we walked away from the movies.

"You already know my answer." Dani said while cuddling up to Jerry to stay warm.

"I'm in." All the other Wasabi Warriors replied. The Weasley kids looked at their parents with pleading eyes. They sighed and nodded. The kids all cheered. Dani ran and jumped on Fred's back.

"Let's Go!" The Weasleys looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" She asked innocently. They just shook their heads and everyone continued walking to Jack's house. Everyone stared up at Jack's house in amazement except for Dani. She's been there many times so it's not as amazing to her anymore.

Jack led everyone into the living room while Dani headed into the kitchen to make dinner, it may be a late dinner but its dinner nonetheless.

"Okay, so here's the remote. You guys can watch whatever you want while Dani and I make dinner. We'll watch a movie after we eat." Jack tossed the remote to Harry. Then he walked into the kitchen with Dani.

"Are they dating?" Ginny asked Harry.

"No, why would you think that?" He replied shaking his head.

"Well they're always together and they're always cuddled up to each other like a couple or something." She replied. All the Weasleys had expectant faces.

"They're like that because they're best friends and yhea I understand that most best friends don't cuddle up, but as you might have noticed they're not the normal kind of best friends. Don't over think it. A lot of their boyfriends/girlfriends and friends didn't last long because they couldn't understand their friendship, so people are just going to have to deal with how they act because they're not changing for anyone." As Harry said the last part of his speech, he kept shooting pointed glances at Kim and Jerry. Everyone nodded thinking about Harry's speech about the pair and mentally agreed that it wouldn't bother them.

**Back in the Kitchen….**

"So you and Kim huh?" Dani asked as she started the tacos.

"There is no me and Kim." Jack said sadly. She examined his expression. _Hmm..it seems that he really likes her…I need to find out how much she likes him. _ Dani thought.

"I'm sure by the time I leave there will be." She grinned up at him. He looked doubtful. "What's with the doubts Jackie?"

"Well, I'm not doubting that you'll be able to get us together, but I just don't want it to turn out like all the others." Dani knew exactly what he meant. They could never keep a boyfriend/girlfriend because of their friendship.

"I don't think she's like that Jackie."

"I know. It's just that I'm tired of going through that." Dani sat on the counter and thought about what he was saying.

"Do you think that maybe you would be happier if I wasn't in your life?" She asked for once being completely serious. Jack quickly looked at her sad face. _How could she ever think that I would be happier without her. My best friend, kitten, and partner in crime? _Jack thought to himself.

Jack went over to her and tilted her chin up. "Kitten, I have never thought that. I can't think of my life without you. You're my best friend. I would never be the same without you. Please don't think that."

She gave him a small smile and jumped down from the counter to finish dinner.

**Back in the Living Room….**

"Dinner's Ready!" That statement was in the air for about a second before all the guys were fighting over each other to get into the kitchen.

"Stop!" Dani yelled standing in the doorway to the kitchen with her hands on her hips. All the guys froze.

"Ladies first." Was all Dani said before the guys hurriedly made a path for the only other two females. Kim and Ginny grinned at them and walked painfully slow, for the guys anyway, to the doorway. As soon as they made it past Dani the guys tried to rush forward again only to be stopped once again by….Dani.

"You guys are going to wait until they have their food in their hands before you go in their devouring everything in sight." She said with a scary glare on her face. All the guys cowered back and waited. Finally the girls were done and headed back to the living room. Finally Dani moved from the doorway, but not without the warning that if they ran into her then someone was gonna get hurt. They waited for her and Jack to move then raced into the kitchen.

"Hahaha, that was too funny Dani!" Ginny laughed as she ate. Dani handed her plate to Jack and fake bowed.

"Why thank you!"

After all the guys had food, everyone was eating and sitting in the living room. Dani was the first one done, so she went to get blankets for when they got ready to watch the movie.

"Jackie!" "Yeah?" "Are we having a movie marathon?" Eh I don't know if they can handle it." Just then Dani walked back into the room with lots of blankets. By now everyone was done eating.

"You guys think you can handle staying up past the first movie?" Everyone nodded. Dani and Jack looked at each other. Both of them were thinking the same thing. _There's no way that all of them will make through the first movie._

"You two look like you don't believe us." Kim said breaking their silent conversation. They both shrugged and said "We don't."

"What makes you think that?" Eddie said.

"Well, all of you look kind of tired and you guys don't look like you're used to staying up too late so…" Jack trailed off.

"Oh, and you two are?" Both the Weasley twins stated, eyebrows raised almost to the hairline.

"Yhupp!" Everyone except Harry and Jerry looked doubtful.

"It's true guys. When we would have sleepovers all the time, they would stay up until the sun came up. It was kinda scary because they were bouncing around like they had drunk 10 cans of energy drinks each." Harry said.

"Wanna make it a challenge?" Dani and Jack asked. Everyone agreed except for Harry.

"What do you get if you win?" He asked cautiously.

"Just the satisfaction of messing with you once you fall asleep and having you not being able to get us back." Jack said. Everyone looked at each other scared and then back to them as they smiled evilly.

"Chicken?" They teased. Everyone reluctantly agreed after some more teasing. Dani clapped her hands and bounced in her spot.

"What movies are we gonna watch?" Jack immediately raised his hand.

"Man on a Ledge?" Dani grinned. Jack knew that was her favorite movie!

"Yays! Kay, anymore suggestions?" She asked even more excitedly.

"The Lucky One?" Kim asked. _Ooo I like the way this girl thinks! _ Dani thought to herself. All the guys groaned not wanting to watch a movie like that. Dani saw this and pouted at all them. She has to admit that they all tried their hardest, but they just couldn't stay strong.

"Anyone else?"

"The Woman in Black?" Eddie asked, hoping it would be payback for making the guys watch the other movie. Dani just grinned at him, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. Jack shook his head.

"Okay! I love that movie! Anymore? Not that any of you will probably even make it to this movie or anything." She taunted them.

"Jumper?" Harry asked hopefully. She just grinned at him knowing it was not only one of her favorite movies but his as well.

"Of course! We'll look for more if needed." Her and Jack just smirked at each other. After the first movie was in, everyone got into comfortable positions. Fred and George sitting on each end of the couch. Jack leaning against the couch with Dani in between his legs and Kim on his left. Jerry was on his right but had his head in Dani's lap. Harry was sitting on the ground next to where Ginny lay stretched out on another couch. Hermione and Ron sitting on either side of Harry. Eddie and Milton were spread out in the middle of the floor.

When it got to the middle of the movie, Dani looked up at Jack and they grinned and looked around the room. Everyone was lucky enough to not have fallen asleep yet. But it was only a matter of time.

The end credits rolled around and they turned on the lights and looked around. They all smirked at Dani and Jack seeing that everyone was still awake. They looked right back with the same evil grin on their faces.

"Harry, be a lamb and change the movie please." Dani looked over at Harry. He sighed, but did it anyway knowing he was gonna end up doing it anyway.

The movie barely had started when Jack noticed Jerry, Eddie, and Milton had fallen asleep. They smirked at each other . Finally the movie ended and like Dani and Jack predicted most of the others were asleep. The only two people that were awake, just barely though, were Fred and Harry. Dani and Jack looked at each other knowing they only need one more movie to watch and then they could began playing.

If anyone had woken up, they would have seen that halfway through the movie Jack and Dani were missing. They soon reappeared with markers and other supplies.

Jerry was first. There was a pep rally tomorrow, so they decided to dye his armpit hair a pretty pink to match his eyebrows and nose hair. And place on his forehead was 'I LOVE DANI!'.

Eddie was second. They decided to just write WANNABE PLAYAH onhis forehead and color a few teeth black.

Milton's turn. They glued his footie pjs to him and planned on making sure he ended up wearing only that during the pep rally.

Hermione. They decided to go easy on her since she would freak out the most. They just dyed her hair orange.

Kim. They wrote 'I LOVE JACK! 3' on her forehead, but since they didn't have enough room they had to get rid of her eyebrows.

Ronnie's turn. They made him look normal…from the front. They shaved off all the back part of his hair and wrote 'HERMIONE'S LOVER' .

Ginerva's turn. Well, let's just say that after our makeover…Jack's a little scared to look at her and she also has a very colorful afro that will like to sing out Call Me Maybe when a cute boy passes.

Georgie's turn. We just made him look like a mini version of Snape. Grease and all.

Freddie. We made him look like an older version of Malfoy. Ferret face and all.

Finally, we come to Harry. We just decided we would put A LOT of energy drink in his coffee in the morning.

We then put a spell on them, so they can't change anything we done to them until midnight and a spell so they can't get us back. After that successful movie marathon, they ran up to Jack's room and went to bed.

**Well? How was it? Review and tell me what you think! Even if you thought it was terrible. v^_^v**


	3. Hogwarts Visit!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or Harry Potter. I do own Dani though! v^_^v I don't own the song Glamorous either. Some of the outfits will be on my profile.**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione was the first one awake. She looked around at everyone and screamed so loud it woke everyone up except Jack and Dani. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy until they saw her hair and knew that something was wrong. They all ran to a mirror. And that's how Dani and Jack woke up. To the sweet sound of their friend's screams. They decided they would get ready before they went down. Jack wore a purple v-neck, black skinny jeans and his vans. Dani wore a blue baseball type shirt, a blue college jacket,denim shorts, and spiked peep-toe platforms. She also wore a two finger ring and a three row broken heart necklace. Before they went head first into the mess that is their friends, they each grabbed their sunglasses, backpacks, Iphones, and Beats by Dre headphones, which they wore around their necks. Dani's is blue and Jack's is purple.

They walked down the stairs to see that their friends were still running around trying to change the damage that they caused.

"Ahem." They both cleared their throats to get the other's attention. "Hm…it seems that all of you fell asleep before the sun rose so…" Dani started. "Now you have to face our wrath." Jack finished. They all glared at the smiling duo.

"Oh yhea! And you only have 30 minutes to get ready for school." Dani winked at them as her and Jack passed. They all hurried up the stairs to get ready.

10 minutes before Jack and Dani were gonna leave with or without them, they all came in one by one.

Kim- sundress with sandals

Hermione- Blue striped shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, ballet flats

Ginny-Striped heart tee,white cropped skinny jeans,white toms

Harry-White V-Neck,black skinny jeans, black vans

Ron-same as Harry just a red shirt

Fred-same as Harry just blue shirt

George-same as Harry just green shirt

Jerry-same as Harry just with a t-shirt with black vest

Milton-sweater vest and cargo shorts

Eddie-Black tee and blue jeans

They all would be quite the sight walking into the school. Two normal looking people then some carnival looking people. Dani and Jack looked at each and burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Kim demanded. They glanced at the people behind them, who by the way all had the same pissed look on their faces, and burst laughing again. Kim glared at them until they sobered up.

"Nothing, it's just that…." Dani started.

"We were thinking of the looks the new kids are gonna get today!" Jack finished. Then they both burst out laughing again.

"You two might wanna run." Harry stage-whispered to us. Dani and Jack took one look at everyone and then at each other and took off running. The rest started chasing after them. They made it to school in record time. Everyone in the school was surprised to see Jack and Dani running for their lives, but then they were shocked and highly amused at the people at came in behind them. The group glared at everyone until they looked away and then walked over to where Jack and Dani were sitting at the study place.

"When will this wear off?" Kim spat at them. They looked at each other at Kim. They shook their heads.

"You'll never get anywhere with that tone of voice Kimmy." They said together. She glared at them. She was about to hit them when Harry held her back.

"Let me try Kim. Dani, Jack will you please tell us when this will wear off?" Harry said, even though he has the worst temper, he never gets mad at his baby sister.

"It'll wear off at midnight." The two answered sweetly.

"WHAT!" They all screamed at them. They laughed.

"Maybe now you'll know better to bet something that you can't win." Jack was not helping.

"Wait! Don't we have a pep rally today?" Milton asked. The troublesome duo didn't look surprised unlike everyone else. They just answered with a 'yes'.

"Ohmagawd!" Kim exclaimed.

Jerry groaned. "I have to go with pink eyebrows."

"At least you have eyebrows!" Kim snapped at him.

"Actually Jerry…."Dani trailed off.

"What? What else did you do?" Jerry jumped up.

"You'll see more at the pep rally." Jack interrupted.

"Ohmagawd! I forgot we have to sing at the pep rally Jack!" Dani suddenly exclaimed.

"We do? Hm..I forgot too. What song are we singing?" He replied calmly.

"I don't know!"

"How about Just a Glamorous?"

"Oooo Okay!"

"Problem Solved!" They grinned at each other happily.

**At the Pep Rally….**

"Now we have Jack and Dani singing a song for us!" Grace yelled. Everyone cheered loudly for the two popular singers at the school.

"Hi! We're going to sing Glamourous!" Dani yelled excitedly into the microphone.

Both:

Are you ready?

Everyone:

If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

_[B-Section/Dani:]_  
We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

_[chorus:]_  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

_[Dani:]_  
Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and bougie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in...

_[B-section then chorus]_

_[Jackl:]_  
I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Taking trips from here to Rome  
So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

_[B-section + chorus x2]_

_[Dani:]_  
I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know. _[x3]_

They bowed and went back to their seats.

"You two did great!" All their friends said. They smiled at each other and said thanks to them.

**Later that day….**

"We should visit Hogwarts!" Harry and Dani randomly shouted at the same time. Everyone looked at them weirdly.

"What?" They said again together.

"We aren't used to hearing you two talking at the same time. We're used to Dani and Jack talking at the same time." Jerry explain. Harry and Dani just shrugged.

"You want to?" Dani asked. Everyone agreed so Harry went to get Hedwig. About an hour later the group was watching tv when Hedwig came flying through the window again.

"Dumbledore said it was fine with him." Harry said after reading the letter. Everyone cheered and went to pack their stuff and go to sleep.

**In Jack's Room….**

"I'm nervous." Jack admitted to the only person he would ever admit something like to.

"Hm..I almost forgot you've never been to Hogwarts." Dani mused to herself before turning over to look at Jack, who was already looking at her. "Don't worry Jackie. It's just like high school…for a normal person." Jack knew what she meant. Everyone at their school loved them, but other people have people that are their friends and then people that either bully them or try to bully them.

"Not sure if that makes me feel better Kitten." Jack teased. She rolled her eyes. Even though he was teasing her, she knew he was really nervous.

"Jackie it's not as bad as I seem to be making it seem. I mean yeah there will people that are super mean, but have we ever cared what other people thought of us?" Dani asked serious.

"No, we haven't." He said now not as nervous. "Thanks."

"No problem Jackie." Dani said as she kissed his cheek and went to change into her pj's.

**The Next Day….**

"Okay so everyone's back to normal! Now let me and Ginny inspect your outfits!" Dani shouted over all the talking in the living room.

"Why do you need to do that?" Ron asked, confused. He wasn't the only one that looked confused.

Dani gasped. " We have to so that we all look awesome, of course!" Ginny explained.

Dani-'Thinking hurts' New Era hat, grey t-shirt, denim shorts,knee high : cat paw necklace that Jack gave her, white sunglasses, grey Beats by Dre, Iphone with Rilakkuma bear case on it

Jack-Grey New Era Hat, Grey Striped V Neck Shirt,Grey Skinny Jeans,Grey converse Other: grey sunglasses,Iphone with Rilakkuma case matching to Dani's, grey Beats by Dre

Kim-White love v neck,neon pink skinny jeans,white flats Other:hello kitty necklace, Princess ring that Jack gave her, Iphone with Hello Kitty case

Jerry-White tee,grey vest,grey skinny jeans,grey converse, grey beanie Other: Iphone with taco case

Milton-sweater vest and jeans

Eddie-Tee and Jeans

Ginny-Beige Love Potion #9 shirt, shorts, gladiator sandals Other: Key cluster necklace

All the other guys: same as earlier just different colors **(a/n: Would have typed it out but it's pretty much the same so…no reason to)**

They all then headed to where Jack had a fireplace. They stepped out one by one into Dumbledore's office.

"Well, Hello there! It's nice to meet you! No need to introduce yourselves I know everyone!"Dumbledore said interrupting everytime anyone tried to jump in.

"So since all of you are just guests then I'm going to put you in the house that the Weasleys, Potters, and Granger were in."

_To:Kitten  
From:Jackie_

_Well, he seems quite excited to see us even though he's never met us._

_To:Jackie  
From:Kitten_

_Haha yhea he's a little weird, but still a cool headmaster._

_To:Kittten  
From: Jackie _

_A little? Nah. You're not giving him enough credit. He seems really weird._

"Dani, Jack." They both looked to see everyone staring at them.

"What?" They asked. Everyone just shook their heads and started to leave the room. The other two shrugged and followed them. They could hear Dumbledore talking through the doors to The Great Hall.

"I would like to welcome 12 people for a while. Some you may know. Some you will not. Most of them are black belts. Please do not pick a fight with them because if you do then you get what you get. Anyway let us welcome Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Eddie Jones, Milton Krupnick, Kim Crawford, Harry Potter, Jerry Martinez, Danielle potter, and Jack Anderson!" All the students roared with applause.

The Weasleys walked in first with the twins blowing kisses at the students. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry went next. They all their arms around each other. Then Kim and Harry walked through with their arms linked. Finally Jack and Dani came through, they came through with Jack's right arm around Dani's shoulders and her right hand's fingers intertwined with his. They all sat at the Gryffindor table. Before any of them could talk to them, Dumbledore stood up, but was soon interrupted by a short pink toad looking thing. She started talking about stuff no one was interested in. All the gang saw the confused expression on Dani's face. Before anyone could ask, Jack leaned over and told them "Big words confuse Dani." They all grinned at each other and looked to see her still confused and now pouting too.

Finally the lady, now known as Umbridge stopped talking and went to sit down. As they started eating, some guy came up and sat beside Dani. She didn't notice him because she was talking to Ron.

"Ahem." She turned to see some guy that way to close for her liking. She just showed off her dimples and turned back to Ron. He looked slightly dazed, but soon recovered. Then he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes? Is there a reason you're still invading my personal bubble?" She sweetly replied.

"I just wanted to welcome such a beautiful lady to the castle." _Hm..What a failed attempt at flirting_ Both Jack and Dani thought. Before Dani could reply, a girl came stomping up to them.

"What do you think you're doing flirting with my boyfriend?" She screeched in Dani's ear. She rubbed her now ringing ear and turned to look at the girl. She stood up so that now both girls were standing, not that it really helped seeing as she's a midget.

"I wasn't flirting with your boyfriend hun." Dani said strangely calm. She girl snarled at her before she pulled back her fist ready to hit Dani. Dani grabbed her fist an inch from her face.

"Hm…You're not very smart, are you?" Dani questioned with her eyebrow raised. "What part of black belt, don't you understand?" The girl just glared at her and walked away with the promise of getting the short girl back. Dani just shrugged and sat back down.

"Was that a fight I just saw?" Came a voice from behind Fred and George, who were sitting on Dani's left side. The group looked up to see Umbridge. She was staring at Dani with a sweetish looking smile, but a glare in her eyes.

"No." Was all Dani said before turning around to talk to Jerry. The teacher looked shocked, and her glare increased as the smile slowly disappeared. Umbridge walked away, but kept her eyes on Dani through the rest of dinner.

**In the Common Room….**

"I think we should head up to bed." Hermione said over all the groups talk. They looked at her about to protest until they saw her serious expression. They all sighed and started leaving the room. Dani grabbed Jack before he could leave though.

"Jackie, I'm gonna get you and Kim together before we go back to Seaford." She whispered to him.

"How?" Was all he said, knowing he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"You'll see!" She gave a secretive smile before dancing to the girl's staircase. Jack just shook his head and walked to his room.

**After two chapter, you probably already know what I'm gonna say. I'll say it anyways though! Review Please!**


	4. Umbridge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or Harry Potter. But I do own the ever wonderful Danielle! Outfits for this chapter on profile!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Day….**

Everyone walked downstairs, but Dani and Ginny wouldn't let them leave until they checked everyone's outfit.

Dani-blue Love Potion #9 shirt, dark wash skinny jeans Other: cat paw necklace, blue Beats by Dre, Iphone with music note case

Jack-Sexy and I Know It tee, white skinny jeans, black vans Other: blue Beats by Dre, Iphone with cassette case

Kim-A pink and white tank top with a pink shirt over it and tied to the side at the waist, black skinny jeans, Black vans Other: heart earrings, Iphone with hello kitty case

Ginny-A blue and white tank top with a white shirt over it and tied to the side at the waist, black skinny jeans, Black vans Other: heart necklace

Jerry-A 'King of Swag' t-shirt, Black skinny jeans, black vans Other: black beanie, Iphone with taco case

Harry-White V-neck, jeans, black vans Other: Iphone with yellow case

All the male Weasleys- They wore the standard Hogwarts Uniform telling Dani that it was more comfortable which she just sent a disgusted look at the uniform

Milton and Eddie- They also wore the uniforms because they were afraid that they would get in trouble for not wearing it to which Dani rolled her eyes at

They finally started their trek to the Great Hall. They were all talking excitedly until Harry bumped into someone.

"Well, if it isn't Scarhead." The voice held a nasty tone. They all looked up to see Draco Malfoy smirking at Harry, who in turn just rolled his eyes and kept walking. Malfoy, not liking being ignored, decided to keep running his mouth. _Hm..that's gonna get him in trouble one day…or maybe even today. _Dani thought.

"Looks like you finally found yourself a girlfriend." He said obviously talking about Kim seeing as that's who Harry had been talking to. Jack and Ginny didn't take too kindly to this. Dani gave them both a look telling them to not say anything.

"You're just mad that you can't anyone better than your little pug-faced girlfriend." Harry said simply before turning to walk away again. You could see the anger in Draco's eyes and tell he was about to something drastic. He whipped his wand intending to jinx Harry, but before he could Ginny sent a bat-boogey(?) hex at him. Everyone burst out laughing as he ran away looking like he was about to burst out in tears.

**In the Great Hall…**

"Why do we have to go to classes?" Jerry whined laying his head on Dani's shoulder. She just laughed at him.

"We have to go to classes, because we are still in a school so we still have to learn." Hermione explained as if she was talking to a second grader. This is Jerry, so she pretty much was. He ignored her and kept whining.

"Come guys we're gonna be late for class and we have Potions first." Harry said. Dani looked so excited.

"Why are you so excited about Potions?" Kim asked.

"It's because the teacher hates Gryffindors and Dani loves to mess with him. Which is why is wearing that shirt." Harry explained to the still confused Kim.

"What does her shirt have to do with anything?" Eddie voices the other Wasabi Warriors, minus the twins, thoughts.

"You'll see!" Dani sung out happily. She then stood up and grabbed Jerry. He looked confused until she started dragging him away from the table.

"Where are we going?"He asked alarmed at her energy, though not surprised.

"To class." Just then he noticed everyone else getting up from the table and following the pair.

They arrived in the classroom pretty early, it seemed. Snape didn't acknowledge them until the room was filled with the class.

"You all…" Snape started only to be interrupted with Dani raising her hand.

"What, Potter." Snape growled out, already expecting what was to come. She flashed her dimpled grin at him before answering.

"Are we doing Love Potion #9 today?"

"Now tell me Potter, why would we be making that Potion." He drawled sounding bored, but the group could see his spark of curiosity to know her excuse this time in his eyes.

"So that I can slip some to my best friend and my other friend, of course!" She asked as if she couldn't believe he would think she would use it for any other reason. He just glared at her and told the class that they would be making a sleeping draught.

**In DA….**

They all took their seats waiting for the toad to come in. Dani and Jack were talking with Jerry commenting about some things here and there.

"Hem Hem." Everyone looked up to see Umbridge standing at the front of class. She smiled at all of them and then said "Good Morning class." She was met with complete silence.

"Now that just won't do. When I say Good Morning class, you are going to reply with Good Morning Professor." She said sweetly. _Too sweetly. _The whole group thought at the same time.

"Now let's try this again. Good morning class." She was now greeted with murmured 'Good Morning Professor'. "There that's better."

She told everyone to get out some book that the gang didn't have or need.

"And why don't any of you have your books out?" She asked coming up to the group.

"Because we don't need them." Dani replied in a 'Duhh' voice. The toad glared at her.

"You're not supposed to have face jewelry on during school hours." She told her, obviously talking about her tongue piercing. She just rolled her eyes.

"It's not on my face. If I sat here with my mouth closed you wouldn't be able to see it, now would you?" She shot back.

"It's still face jewelry. Take it out." Umbridge demanded. Dani shot her a disbelieving look.

"I don't think so." This made Umbridge's face turn bright red in anger. Harry put his hand on his sister's back silently telling her that it was enough. She turned to him silently telling him that she was not going to be nice to someone that is disrespecting her.

"Why are the others reading a first level book?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject. Umbridge glanced at her surprised that she was there. _Hm..apparently she forgot she was in a classroom._ Dani thought to herself.

"Why would you need another kind of book Ms…." She looked questioningly at Hermione.

"Granger. And because how are we supposed to defend ourselves by reading about spells we learned in our first year."

"Well, Ms. Granger. You won't need any other spells. There's nothing that would cause you to need anything else."

"What about the things out in the real world?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Students are to raise their hands, Mr. Potter." She stared him down. "And there's nothing in the real world that would cause you to need spells that could cause others harm."

"What about Deatheaters?" Milton asked, eyebrow raised. She glared at him, but surprisingly he didn't cower in fear like most people that know him would expect.

"Raise your hand!"

"What about Voldemort?" Dani and Jack said together both raising their hands simultaneously. A lot of people in the class gasps and flinched. The two just rolled their eyes.

"Why would you need spells for someone that is dead?" She asked glaring at the pair.

"He's not dead! I saw him come back!" Harry yelled standing up from his desk.

"Stop lying!"

"So Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord?" Dani demanded sticking up for her brother.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge said trying to sound calm.

"NO! It wasn't an accident!" Both the twins yelled. You knew it was bad if _they_ were talking together. They only did that when an emotion of theirs was strong enough. Now the emotion seemed to be anger though, which is very bad.

"Detention! Both of you!" Umbridge yelled at them.

"Why should we get detention for your stupidity?" Dani asked outraged that the toad was trying to give her detention.

"A week Ms. Potter." Dani just growled at her, about to jump over her desk and attack. Jack and Jerry saw this and grabbed her before she could move. They tried to sit her down, but she was fighting and she was very strong. She broke free from them and grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the classroom.

"Report to your head of house!" Umbridge called after her sweetly. _She better be glad I have a lot of self-control or she would be dead_ Dani growled to herself. She walked to McGonagall 's office. She walked in, too pissed to knock.

" ? I'm in the middle of class. What are you doing here?" Dani looked up realizing she interrupted McGonagall's class, that happen to have Fred and George in it. They waved at her and she gave them a small wave before setting her attention back on McGonagall. She handed her the note Umbridge had sent with her. The strict looking teacher read it with a curious expression that immediately turned into a wary expression.

"Danielle, you have to try to stay off her bad side." McGonagall said showing her concern for the petite blonde. Dani sighed, making her fringe billow out slightly.

"Too late." Was all she said, before hopping on the teacher's desk with her legs crossed. If said teacher noticed, she didn't comment. She just raised her eyebrow at her waiting for her to continue her explanation.

"She hates me and disrespects me about everything. And I don't take kindly to disrespect. So, I can't really help it."

"Try." Was all McGonagall said, before dismissing the girl from the room. She left, but not before winking at the twins.

**In the Common Room…**

Dani was sitting in Jerry's lap with her legs in Jack's lap and Kim was sitting against Jack's leg. Harry was sitting against the coffee table with Ron and Hermione. Fred and George were leaning over the back of the couch. Ginny was still in class. Eddie and Milton were in the sitting in chairs opposite each other.

"What are we gonna do about her?" Kim asked looking from Dani to Harry. They both looked at each other ready to answer, before being rudely interrupted.

"We aren't going to do anything about her!" Hermione said looking shocked at the suggestion of hurting a teacher.

"Hermione, be serious. She's punishing your friends for no reason." Kim tried to reason with her, but Hermione wasn't having that.

"I understand that it is wrong, but we can't do anything about it. She's a still a teacher." Kim just glared at her.

"Kim, Calm it hun. And Hermione I understand you don't like to be in trouble, but I'm different and let's just say third strike and she's out."

"You can't hurt a teacher, Dani!" Hermione shouted outraged.

"Mione, I think you'll find that I can do whatever I want." Dani absentmindedly told her as she played with Jerry's fingers.

"You'll get into even more trouble!"

"Look hun, we don't even really go to this school anymore, so there's really nothing they could do to me."

"They could break your wand." Hermione said proudly, thinking she had Dani. Dani just looked amused before wandlessly summoning her phone from beside Harry.

"I don't need a wand to do magic. You know that. You're acting like I'm planning her murder or something Hermione." Dani said, clearly still amused.

"You probably are!" By now everyone was looking amused, while looking back and forth at the strangely calm Dani and the outraged Hermione.

"I've already got it planned, so I'm done with that hun." Dani dismissed the thought. Hermione just threw her hands up before storming from the room. Everyone just shook their heads.

**Ahhh…. Another chapter finished! ^_^ I hope you liked it! R&R!**


	5. Pissed Off Dani

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or Harry Potter. Translations from Bing Translations.**

**Chapter 5**

The twins headed down to the toads office later that night.

"What do you think she's going to make us do?" Harry asked as they were almost there.

"She'll probably want us to organize pictures of her millions of cats." Dani said grouchily. Harry laughed quietly at his twin. They finally got there and they both knocked on the door. Umbridge stepped back opening the door to show the ugliest office they had ever seen. They sat at the two desks that she had in her office.

"You will be writing lines for me." Umbridge looked pleased with herself.

"What do you want us to write?" Harry asked knowing Dani would most likely snap at the teacher rather than ask the question.

"You will write 'I will not tell lies' "Dani rolled her eyes at this. She started to get her quill out, but was stopped by a fat, ugly hand on hers. She jerked her hand away looking disgusted.

"You will both write with a…special quill of mine." She emitted the worst sound Dani had ever heard a female make. _I think that was supposed to be a giggle. _Dani thought disgusted.

"We need ink." Dani boredly stated. The toad glared at her for a fraction of a second then smiled.

"You won't need any."

"How many times do we have to write it?" Harry asked quickly.

"Until the message really…_sinks_ in." She 'giggled' again. Dani rolled her eyes and started writing. As they were writing, their less dominate hand started burning. Dani looked at her right hand curiously. She, unlike Harry, had a high pain tolerance, so it felt like a little tickle. Harry was staring at his left hand in pain and horror. Dani looked over and seen words carving into his hand. She gasped and looked back at her own hand to see it doing that also. Umbridge had heard her gasp and looked up with a sweet smile.

"Something wrong?" She asked too sweetly. Dani glared at her, but didn't make any move to answer her.

"No, not at all." Harry decided to answer. She looked slightly upset, but soon recovered.

**After Detention...In the Common Room**

Harry didn't want to tell his friends, but knew that Dani couldn't keep anything from Jack. So here they were plopping down on the floor in front of their friends.

"And this would be strike three." Dani said lifting her hand showing everyone. They all gasped and Jack grabbed her hand gently looking over the wound.

"I will not tell lies? What's this Kitten?" Jack asked. You could hear the concern and slight anger in his voice.

"That was our detention. Carving our hands." Dani replied dully. Everyone looked at her in shock. Dani was never…dull. It just wasn't her. Even in the worst times, she still had a smile adorning her beautiful face. She just shrugged at them.

"I'm going to bed." Her and Harry said together and got up and left. All their friends looked at them worriedly. This was bad. Really bad.

**The Day Before Halloween…**

"Everyone is required to wear a costume tomorrow. Or else you will fail a needed class." Dumbledore announced at dinner. Everyone cheered. Dani being included. A couple days after the incident, she went back to being her energetic, fun self but with Jack and Jerry hovering not far away at all times. Dumbledore then dismissed everyone to their common rooms.

"We have to find a costume for everyone!" Dani and Ginny squealed bouncing in excitement. They ran to the common room to grab Dani's Mac so they could look for costumes.

**The Next Day….**

Ginny and Dani woke everyone up early, ignoring everyone's protest. They gathered everyone in the boy's dorm since nobody wanted to room with the rowdy Weasley twins. They decided on these costumes.

Dani-Cheshire Cat.

Jack-Pirate

Jerry-A Leprechaun

Kim-Female Pirate

Harry-A ringleader

Ginny-A Bumble Bee

Hermione-Indian Princess

Ron-Indian

Fred-Vampire

George-Werewolf

Eddie-Rapper

Milton-Albert Einstein

Finally after everyone was done, everyone stood in the common room looking at each other's costumes. When they seen some of them matching, those matching glared at Dani and Ginny. They just smiled innocently at them. They rolled their eyes and walked to the Great Hall.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Eddie asked. The Weasley twins were the first to answer.

"We're gonna hang out with some people from our year." They replied. Ginny said the same and the trio of Weasleys got up and left. Eddie then looked expectantly at everyone else.

"Well! I'm gonna teach Jerry Korean." Dani offered happily. Jerry grinned over at her.

"And I'm gonna teach Dani Spainsh." Jerry said sounding like Dani.

"Jackie, why don't you and Kim go and spar?" Dani suggested, while slyly winking at said boy. He winked back knowing what she was trying to do.

"How about it Kim?" Jack looked at Kim. She just smiled and nodded. Dani smirked at the obvious soon to be couple.

"Well, Ron and Harry need to study , so we're going to the library." Both boys groaned at Hermione. She just shot them a warning glance. That shut them up quick.

"Guess it's just you and me, Milton." Eddie finally said after everyone else was done. Milton smiled and nodded. Then everyone got up and went their separate ways.

**With Dani and Jerry….**

They were sitting in an old classroom, ready to teach. Dani was sitting on a desk, while Jerry was sitting in a chair in front of her with her legs in his lap.

"Okay, so you remember some of what I've already taught you right?" Dani questioned the Latino boy. He nodded.

"Jerry, dangsineun eotteohge?" **(Jerry, How are you?)** Dani asked.

"Jar jinaepnida. Geurigo dangsineun?" **(I'm good. And you?)** Jerry replied only slightly hesitating. She smiled at how good he was doing so far.

"Jar jinaepnida. Deoisseoyo dangsini jarang seureopseupnida." **(I'm good. You're getting better. I'm so proud of you.)** He grinned at her, but she could see the saddness in his eyes.

"Museunirieyo, yeobo?" **(What's wrong, honey?)**Dani asked concerned. She hated seeing her friends sad. He looked a little surprised, but answered anyways.

"Geugeoseun danji naega naui jarangi doe go haneun sarami doer de itdaipnida." **(It's just that I'm not used to people being proud of me.)** He said so quietly that she almost didn't hear him.

"Wae an doegesseoyo?" **(Why not?)**

"Moduneun danji naega babo gateun ratingye jo keoneun saenggag handa." (**Everyone just thinks that I'm the stupid Latino joker.)** Dani put her hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her. She gave him her signature dimpled smile.

"Daeum geudeureun bunmyeonghi dangsineur molla aju jar." **(Then they obviously don't know you very well.) ** She replied.

"Gracias." She laughed at this. He looked at her confused.

"¿Estoy adivinando de es hora española entonces?" **(I'm guessing it's Spanish time then?)** Dani asked, clearing his confusion. He nodded.

**With Jack and Kim….**

"You know I'm gonna beat you, right?" Kim asked Jack confidently. He shook his head at her.

"No, I don't know that, but I do know that I'm gonna win" He smirked at her.

"Whatever." She shoved him. He looked at her disbelieving before they went into an all out shoving contest…in the middle of the hallway. Soon Jack had her trapped between himself and a wall. He looked down at her, while she looked up at thim through her eyelashes. He swallowed, before quickly composing himself.

"You give up yet?" He said, trying to make his voice sound normal. Too bad for him that it wasn't and Kim had noticed. Little did he know, though, what his now husky voice was doing his female companion. He did notice, though, that he was slowly leaning in and it seemed she noticed too because she was leaning slightly up to meet him. They were an inch part when they heard feet pounding against the ground. They looked up to see Milton and Eddie running down the hall without noticing them. When they were gone, they looked at each other and blushed. Jack backed away, so that they could continue walking.

Nothing else got to happen because as soon as they started sparring Eddie and Milton came in. They stayed with them until everyone was gonna meet up in the Great Hall. They were the first to get there. Soon the Golden Trio came in talking in hushed voices. Then Fred and George with Ginny in tow.

"Where's Dani and Jerry?" Harry asked as he noticed his twin and friend weren't there. Everyone shrugged. He looked a little worried until he heard two voices arguing in fluent Spanish. He relaxed knowing exactly who that woud be. Said missing people sat down still talking rapidly to each other.

"What are you two arguing about?" Jack said interrupting something Jerry was about to say. They both looked surprised to see everyone there.

"When did you guys get here?" Jerry asked, puzzled.

"We were here when you two came in arguing." Kim said. Dani and Jerry shared a look.

"What were you arguing about?" Jack asked curiously. He got to quick 'nothings!'.This made him look up at Dani knowing she would tell him.

"Nous avons été disputer à propos lorsque vous et Kim seraient réunir. » **(We were arguing about when you and Kim would get together.) **She said in French knowing that no one else, not even Milton, spoke French as fluently as her and Jack.

« Vous connaissez Kim va vous deux si elle découvre que vous pariez sur nous. » **(You know Kim will kill you both if she finds out you were betting on us.) **

«Qui a dit quoi que ce soit sur un pari ? » **(Who said anything about a bet ?)** She raised her eyebrow at him. He just gave her a 'girlfriend please' look. She giggled, then stuck her tongue out at him.

« Okay, two things. Why do I keep hearing my name ? And since when has your tongue been pierced, Dani ? » Kim demanded, looking between the pair. They looked at her with calm expressions.

« Just because you hear your name doesn't mean we are talking about you. » They said together. She glared at them.

« Actually, it does. » She said trying to keep calm.

« I guess you've caught us. » They said still together.

« Why were you talking about me. » She demanded. They tapped their noses at her.

« Oh yeah, and about the tongue piercing. I got it way before i met you, Milton, and Eddie. » Dani finally answered her other question.

« You did ? » She asked, the only one that was surprised. The other's had seen it before and remembered the argument in class about it.

« Yhupp ! » Dani replied, while popping the 'p'.

« Am I the only one that didn't notice that ? » She asked at the other Wasabi Warriors. They nodded. She still looked confused.

« Look Kim, if a girl has a tongue ring, guys take an immediate notice of it. » Jerry said trying to relieve her of her confusion.

« Why ? »

« Because it's hot. » All the guys at the same time. She looked disgusted with them.

« Whatever. » She finally decided to drop the subject. She glanced over at Jack to see him and Dani apparently having a silent conversation. She was gonna ask them a something when she suddenly felt something on the back of her head. She whipped her head around to see that someone had threw corn at her. Her eyes zeroed in on the person that no doubt had thrown it. The girl that had tried to start something with Dani on the first day of school.

« Well, I was aiming for the other blonde slut, but I guess you'll do. « The girl said as she walked down to where they were. Dani suddenly whipped around noticing that someone was talking about her. She stood up along with Kim to face the girl.

« You're a really bad listener, aren't you ? » Dani questioned at the girl. The girl just smirked at the two blondes.

« I don't have to listen to you two blonde boyfriend stealing sluts. » She said confidently. The whole Gryffindor table gasped. The two blondes just looked at each other slightly amused.

« Hun, your boyfriend came to me and you see I dimissed him, so him breaking up with you has nothing to do with me. » Dani said calmly.

«And I've dont nothing to you, so you obviously have some issues with blondes that you need to work out. » Kim said. If looks could kill, Dani and Kim would be dead a million times over.

« First of all, he didn't break up with me. Second of all, he told me that you called him over, so him being the gentleman that he is, he decided to come over. » She smirked like she was actually winning this little…disagreement.

« It's cute how you think your gonna win this. » Dani said to the girl, making her smirk drop.

« Now, we don't care if your boyfriend broke up with you or not. Also your boyfriend must be quite a goof liar if you believe that bullshit. » Kim said, amused at and agreeing with what Dani had just said.

« He wouldn't lie to me ! » The girl snapped at Kim. Dani and Kim rolled their eyes at the girl.

« Obviously he did. How exactly is coming over to someone being a gentleman ? » Dani snapped, getting really tired of dealing with the stupid girl in front of them.

« Because ugly girls need attention too. » She smirked at Dani. She just laughed at her.

« No wonder he's dating you then. » All of the Great Hall 'ooooo'ed.

« How dare you ! » The girl shrieked, before flinging herself at Dani and Kim. They just stepped of her way and watching as she fell face first into the floor. She still didn't give up though. She then came out them again aiming a punch at Dani, who grabbed her fist and twisted. The girl's face crumpled in pain.

« You think this hurts ? Well, if you **ever** come near me or Kim again, your gonna know what pain really is. » Dani hissed in the ignorant girl's ear. She nodded her head quickly with tears streaming down her face. Dani let go of her and she ran out of the Great Hall, her boyfriend returning to his conversation with his friends instead of chasing after her.

« Detention, Ms. Potter. » Dani heard none other than the toad say behind her. She turned and raised her eyebrow at her.

« For what ? » Umbridge narrowed her gaze at her.

« For picking on other student, of course. » She said as she started to walk away.

«I wasn't picking on anyone. » Dani simply stated before sitting down, not planning on going to detention for something she didn't do.

« So you don't call twisting that poor girl's fist picking on someone ? » _Yays ! She back !_ Dani rolled her eyes.

« No, it's called self-defense, seeing as she was trying to punch me. »

« Why ever would someone try to punch you ? » Umbridge asked sounding like she had a million reasons for someone wanting to hit Dani.

« Because she's jealous that her boyfriend was trying to flirt with me. » Dani said, boredly. Umbridge eyed her.

« Well, you still have detention for arguing with a teacher. » She smiled smugly at the blonde. Dani just looked at her and shrugged.

« Whatever. » She turned back to Jack. The toad stopped her foot, obviously having a temper tantrum. She then stormed back to her seat.

« You really should stop messing with her, Dani. » Hermione shook her disapprovingly at Dani. Dani's eyes narrowed at the bushy haired girl.

« I need to stop messing with her ? Let me ask you something Hermione. Did I ask her to come over here ? Did I ask her for her input on anything that I just did ? Did you think I was gonna let her give me detention without knowing why ? » Dani had been concealing her anger very well up until this point e.i. why she is now snapping at Hermione. Said snappee glared at her.

« You didn't have to give her a reason to give you detention ! » Hermione snapped back. Jack looked between the two girls, but focused back on Dani knowing that her anger is boiling over. He had to be ready to restrain her if Hermione pushed her too far.

« Unless you haven't noticed since we've been here, she's been finding reasons to give me detention without my help ! » Dani snarled at her.

« Well, maybe if you would start acting normal, then you wouldn't have a problem ! » Dani stood up at this. She had most of the Great Hall's attention once again.

« I'd rather be weird as hell, than be a boring know-it-all. » Dani said quietly. Everyone was shocked, but Dani didn't care she was tired of everyone getting on her case for no reason.

« Chimdaee gargeoya." **(I'm going to bed.)** She said to Jack,Jerry, and Harry before turning and walking out of the Great Hall.

"You went too far this time Hermione." Harry said to his best friend. She looked at him disbelievingly.

"I went too far? Did you not hear what she said to me?" She retorted. Jack and Jerry stared at her in anger.

"Because you provoked her!" Jack said as Jerry started speaking rapidly in Spanish.

"I was just trying to keep her out of trouble!"

"No, you were reprimanding someone that can't stand people that reprimand her. And not to mention that someone was already pissed off because of some skank getting in her face." Jack defended his best friend then got up, along with Jerry, and walked out of the Great Hall. Everyone else shook their heads and got up too. Hermione stared at them in shock and regret. _What is wrong with me? I'm being mean to my very first friend at Hogwarts. The one that was there when people would talk about me. _Hermione thought to herself.

**Personally, I've always thought Hermione always pushes people to their snapping point. Maybe that's just me though. Anyways, R&R! Happy Fourth of July!**


	6. Author's Note

I am sooooo sorry! I feel terrible about not updating, but there's been quite a few problems. First, the laptop that I had some of the pre-written chapters on, crashed! It crashed the day that I was gonna put the story on my flashdrive :'(. Then I got busy with getting ready to go back to school, so I haven't had time to rewrite the chapters. I promise that after I get situated in school again, I'll get right back to writing this story. I was also busy because I kinda started writing the Kickin It episodes with Dani in them, so I got sidetracked by that. I haven't got to do much of it either because of school. Again I'm sooooo sorry! This weekend I promise to try to write and upload at least two or three chapters!

-AegiPenguin2 v^_^v


End file.
